Aspects of quantum physics are being used in an approach to provide secure communication. Quantum cryptography applies the physics of information rather than relying on various mathematical techniques of traditional cryptography to restrict eavesdroppers from learning the contents of encrypted messages. Eavesdropping can be detected using quantum phenomena because measurements on the quantum carrier of information made by an eavesdropper disturb it, leaving traces of the disturbance.